


A Force Angel and the Soldier

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: AU, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Father-Son Relationship, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Multiple Crossovers, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth trained Anakin, Smash Mansion, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, They are similar to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Was inspired by a fanart of a Jedi Sephiroth along with the news of 2003 Clone Wars coming to Disney+.Cloud discovers a stranger resembling his arch nemesis near the Smash Manor and the stranger joins Smash in the place of his evil counterpart.The Smashers are to play their part in saving the Galaxy from the Sith, as they are to hear the stories about the One Winged Angel, who was a Jedi.
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Kudos: 2





	A Force Angel and the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Sephiroth has become my main in Smash Ultimate and I had the idea for this fic ever since I unlocked him in Smash.
> 
> This is a crossover with Star Wars.

Cloud Strife was relaxing on the grass from a match between himself and Eleven, one of the four Heroes that have come previously. After the four Dragon Quest fighters, there were Banjo and Kazooie, Terry, Min Min, Byleth and Steve.

The Smashers resided in the mansion, that had a lot of rooms, because the of the huge roster. Each of the fighter came from the perspective world and there were many that were Cloud's friends. He did miss his friends, but they visited him and he had many new ones.

Each of the fighter had the unique moves and final smash, which allowed them to unleash the unique attack. Cloud's was his Limit Break and others had their unique Final Smashes. Some copied others, due to certain fighters being from the same world and so forth.

Cloud didn't mind representing FF universe and he was the only one. He wondered if anyone else from Final Fantasy would make it, as the time of the announcement was approaching.

It was a calm day after that fight and Cloud stood up to walk inside and chat with some of his friends about the next fighter arriving to the tournament. Last time it was Steve from the blocky world called Minecraft, where crafting and survival was essential. Steve and Alex were the main protagonists and they represented their world. There were also Zombie and Enderman, who were two of the hostile creatures.

At the moment, there was a match between Snake and Sonic, who were rivals of sorts and the soldier had the chance to battle the fastest thing alive. So, the duo wouldn't be back, until a bit later. He never understood what caused the rivalry and this relaxation was one of the times he mused on it. Now, the muse was over and he would get back inside.

Suddenly, Cloud saw that someone was walking, while looking around near one the mansion. Cloud thought that either Tifa or someone close to his fellow fighters was coming to visit their friend or family, depending on who it was.

Last time, Joker's friends came to visit him. It was an entire group called the Phantom Thieves. They were the people, who fought the corruption. Cloud heard how they had to raid their gym teacher's palace and change his heart, before he

Cloud asked not to tell the details of what that sick teacher had done to his students, as he had a bad feeling. However, he did hear that the gym teacher nearly drove one of Joker's friends to suicide, which disgusted the swordsman to the core.

But, what Cloud was to discover in the stranger, was to change everything, one at the time.

As he approached the figure, he was in shock to see a man that resembled his arch-enemy, but something was odd with him. He had strands of hair, that were tied into the braids, he wore entirely different outfit, which Cloud had never seen before, and instead of Masamune's hilt being in the stranger's hand, a silver tube was.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, as he prepared his blade for a battle, in case this Sephiroth look-alike engaged into a battle.

"How do you know me?" the stranger asked in the return, as he remained calm in this situation. He was also curious and his look showed that. Cloud also could see the confusion in the stranger's eyes. There was no sadistic smirk, but instead a calm expression, despite the confusion. 

"You look like him, but for some reason, you are different," Cloud answered.

"I'm Sephiroth Crescent, the former Jedi Master. Now, I'm a Gray Jedi," the stranger replied as he bowed.

Cloud was shocked again. This stranger had the name of his arch-nemesis, but at the same time, had a different story, as this Sephiroth was not a member of Shinra, but of the Jedi Order. And a former at that, which meant that he left.

The question was when and why? Cloud just hoped that this Sephiroth was not evil, or there would be a lot of problems.

"The Master Hand offered me to join, after I awoke from the crash of my starfighter. I was meant to join up with my former student and his student, but I guess that I could stay here, before I fix things. If only he was here to help me in repairs," Sephiroth said.

"Let's talk in the mansion, before we get to the business, as I have plenty of questions. By the way, name's Cloud Strife, if you don't know, or remember me."

"And trust me, Cloud, I'll be glad to answer every single one of them," Sephiroth replied as he and Cloud went to the mansion. The One Winged Angel of the Force sent a message to his former Padawan to tell him that he was okay and safe.

Cloud had to admit that this Sephiroth so far was a far call from the one that he knew in his world. So, this was going to be interesting and he hoped that he would find out more.

What Cloud didn't know that he and his fellow fighters would play a part in saving the whole Galaxy from the evil.

On Naboo, Anakin Skywalker was very concerned, as he was on lookout for something on the balcony. He had just left the Order after the whole fiasco concerning his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. He and his former Master also couldn't stay and left. Only Anakin and Ahsoka arrived. Anakin's former Master was nowhere to be seen.

"Stop that, Ani. He won't get here any faster, if you keep doing that," Padme Amidala said as she approached her husband, who held a gray feather in his hand.

"We went on our personal starfighters and one of us got lost, while on the way here," Anakin replied.

"I'm sure that he's okay, wherever he is. He's capable of surviving, after all, he's your former Master," Padme said as they embraced one another. She saw the feather and held it. "I wonder where his wing initially came from."

"He told me that he was brought into the Temple as an infant and that he was rescued by the Jedi from the hands of a dying man. Apart from that small detail, that's it," Anakin replied, as he then smiled, since he heard a telepathic message through the bond from his Master.

"Ani, let's rest and then search for him," Padme said as she kissed her husband and went into the bedroom. Anakin hoped that his Master was okay, wherever he was.


End file.
